Monito Maeda
Appearance General Appearance Monito has white hair that’s kept very messily and orange-brown eyes. He’s slightly short, and that’s something he’s slightly sensitive about, along with his frame. Monito took his own spin on the school uniform, making it white and discoloring the tie and shirt. Costumed Appearance Monito's costume takes some inspiration from the steampunk design. It is a black uniform coat designed to contrast with his white hair. Ribbons flow off of it and twirl when wind comes around. He wears black trousers and shoes. Personality Monito is, as he’s once put it, relaxed as the wind. He is quite laid-back, and tends to do his own things, which he doesn’t believe. He is a nice person who’s always looking to make friends. He’s not comedic, but enjoys jokes. He’s a natural romantic, and flirts quite well with anyone. Character Background Monito, when he was born, literally blew everyone away. He’s quite intelligent, and as such was treated by those around him as a perfect person, considering most of his classmates at his middle school had weak Quirks. He took a path to popularity and became a big-headed guy. However, a new transfer student from another school stole his thunder. He was powerful, having a muscle Quirk, and funny. Monito was quickly abandoned, and left in solitude. He turned to his brother https://mha-rp.fandom.com/wiki/Hamano_MaedaHamano , who had aspired to be a hero all his life, and decided to follow him in his dream, realizing that admiration isn't everything. People are fickle, but sometimes they need help, and that help may not always be wanted. So he set out to be the help they needed. While training with his one remaining friend, Akiko, Monito attempted to pull off a technique that involved grabbing the person and blasting air into them. This didn't work out, and Akiko's arm was broken. Monito spent a month in juvenile detention. He came out slightly changed, with a higher determination to be a hero. Character Aspects # Laid Back # Watch the Threads # Natural Flirt Stat Points Quirk Lung Force Monito can has a valve in his lung that allows him to store and pressurise air. He can then expel a air pellet that can travel to arm’s length and knock people back, but do no harm. He can only create a pellet every 3 turns. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Trivia * Monito is a music lover, and enjoys EDM and low-Fi dance. * Monito's hero name came from a book. * Monito's conflicting interests on appearance does't matter and that you should dress to impress is explained as simply looking sharp. He loves that aesthetic. * He and his twin brother Hamano are both player characters. Category:Player Characters Category:Student